infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
A list of characters from the light novel, manga and anime (The following annotations show where has the character appeared so far in the different areas). LN - Light Novel, M''' - Manga, '''A - Anime, G''' - Game '''Main Characters *Ichika Orimura - The main and the only protagonist of the light novel and anime, younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura, 1st-year student at the IS Academy in Class One, Class Representative of Class One and Vice-President of the Student Council. (LN, M, A, G) *Houki Shinonono - 1st childhood friend and Ichika's classmate in Class One, younger sister of Tabane Shinonono and 1st-year student at the IS Academy. (LN, M, A, G) *Cecilia Alcott - 1st-year transfer student at the IS Academy and Ichika's classmate in Class One and IS Representative Candidate of England. (LN, M, A, G) *Lingyin Huang - 2nd childhood friend of Ichika, 1st-year transfer student at the IS Academy in Class Two, IS Representative Candidate of China and Class Representative of Class Two. (LN, M, A, G) *Charlotte Dunois - 1st-year transfer student at the IS Academy, Ichika's classmate in Class One and IS Representative Candidate of France. (LN, M, A, G) *Laura Bodewig - Former pupil of Chifuyu, 1st-year transfer student at the IS Academy, Ichika's classmate in Class One and IS Representative Candidate of Germany. (LN, M, A, G) *Tatenashi Sarashiki - 2nd-year student at the IS Academy, IS Representative of Russia, Student Council President at the IS Academy and elder sister of Kanzashi Sarashiki. She appears in Volume 5 & Season 2, Episode 1. (LN, A, G) *Kanzashi Sarashiki - 1st-year student at the IS Academy in Class Four, IS Representative Candidate of Japan and younger sister of Tatenashi Sarashiki. She appears in Volume 7 and Season 2, Episode 7. (LN, A, G) 'Supporting Characters' *Chifuyu Orimura - Ichika's older sister, current Homeroom Teacher in Class One, 1st Year Dorm Supervisor and former IS Representative of Japan and Mondo Grosso champion. (LN, M, A, G) *Maya Yamada - Assistant Homeroom Teacher of Chifuyu in Class One and former IS Representative Candidate of Japan. (LN, M, A, G) *Tabane Shinonono - Houki's older sister, mother creator of the Infinite Stratos and a close friend of Chifuyu. (LN, M, A) 'Antagonists' *Squall Meusel - Leader of the Phantom Task Squad. She appears at the end of Volume 5 & Season 2, Episode 4. (LN, A) *M - An IS pilot and Head of the Phantom Task, an underground organization. She appears and reveals herself to Ichika at the end of Volume 6 & Season 2, Episode 5. (LN, A) *Autumn - Fellow IS pilot of the Phantom Task. She appears in Volume 5 & Season 2, Episode 3. (LN, A) *Daryl Casey - 3rd-year student who is the pilot of the personal IS Hellhound V2.5. She appears in Volume 7. In Volume 10 she reveals herself to be a Phantom Task member. Her agent name is Rain Meusel, as she is Squall Meusel's niece. (LN) *Forte Sapphire - 2nd-year student who is the pilot of the personal IS Cold Blood. She appears in Volume 7. She and Daryl share a loving relationship. In Volume 10 when Daryl reveals her true colors, she decides to betray the Academy and go with her. (LN) 'Minor Characters' IS Academy *Honne Nohotoke - 1st-year student at the IS Academ], Ichika's classmate in Class One, member of the Student Council and younger sister of Utsuho Nohotoke. (LN, M, A) *Kiyoka Aikawa - 1st-year student at the IS Academy and Ichika's classmate in Class One. (LN, A) *Kaoruko Mayuzumi - 2nd-year student at the IS Academy and Vice-President of the Newspaper Club. (LN, M, A) *Shizune Takatsuki - 1st-year student at the IS Academy, Ichika's classmate, roommate of Houki (in Volume 6) and a close friend of Cecilia in Class One. (LN, A) ' *Utsuho Nohotoke - 3rd-year student at the IS Academy, member of the Student Council and older sister of[Honne Nohotoke. She appears in Volume 5. '(LN) *Tina Hamilton - 1st-year student at the IS Academy, IS Representative Candidate of USA and roommate of Lingyin. She appears in Volume 6. (LN) *Sayuka Yorutake - 1st-year student who is friends with Honne. She appears in Volume 1 & Episode 1. (LN, M, A) *Yuzu Tanimoto - 1st-year student who is friends with Honne. She appears in Volume 1 & Season 1, Season 1, Episode 1. (LN, M, A) *Sara Welkin - 2nd-year student who is also one of Britain's representative cadets. She appears in Volume 6. (LN) Organizations *Clarissa Harfouch - Lieutenant of the Black Hare. (LN, A) *Natasha Fairs - IS Representative Candidate of USA and pilot of the Silver Gospel. She appears at the end of Volume 3. (LN) *Iris Calling - IS National Representative of USA and pilot of America's 3rd Generation unit Fang Quake. She appears in Volume 6. (LN) *Lei Lei Yang - Supervisor for Lingyin Huang. She appears in Volume 6. (LN) Normal Citizens *Chelsea Blankett - Cecilia's maid and childhood friend. (LN, M) *Dan Gotanda - A close friend of Ichika back from their days in middle school. (LN, A) *Ran Gotanda - Younger sister of Dan. She has a crush on Ichika. (LN, A) *Gen Gotanda - Grandfather of Dan and Ran, head of the family and the owner of the Gotanda Eatery. He appears in Volume 2. (LN) *Ren Gotanda - Mother of Dan and Ran and also the owner of the Gotanda Eatery. She appears in Volume 7. (LN) *Kazuma Mitarai - A friend of Ichika and Dan. He appears in Volume 5. (LN) *Yukiko - Aunt of Tabane and Houki. She appears in Volume 4 and the OVA. (LN, A) *Ryuuin Shinonono - Father of Tabane and Houki. He is mentioned in Volume 6. (LN) *Albert Dunois - Father of Charlotte and CEO of Dunois Industry (LN) *Rozenta Dunois - Legal wife of Albert Dunois (LN) Category:Browse